


Mr. Brightside

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, Dissociation, M/M, Making Up, Modern AU, Mr Brightside, Pretty much it, angst with fluff, heartfelt apologies, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: “Oof,” the driver winced. “I’m so sorry. That hurts.”“What’s this song?” Willy asked, trying to change the subject. “It sounds familiar, but I just can’t place it.”“You… don’t want to know.”“I do.”“... Mr. Brightside.”“How typical.”*Separate from the W-lly Franks Twins series*





	1. It was only a kiss.

Willy hummed a tune as he walked up the steps to Shawn’s apartment. He had been working late at Joey Drew Studios, until ten, helping Thomas (Wally’s boyfriend) fix broken Wacom tablets and nibs, insisting Mr. Drew and the company invest in Huion instead. Despite this lack of proper art software, Drew Studios seemed to be the first company in a while to have a leg up in the cartoon community, being voted third most popular after Disney and Cartoon Network. Willy smiled. He had been with the company since Henry and Joey co-founded it. His cell phone buzzed, and shifting the pile of papers to his other hand, he checked what the notification was for. Apparently Wally and Thomas were going out to a movie, and Wally was going to spend the night at Thomas’ place. Willy rolled his eyes before replying with a “have fun” and shoving the phone back into his pocket. He was about to enter Shawn’s home when a noise stopped him. He didn’t like it. It sounded like a groan. But maybe it was just the TV, or a video game… Shawn loved those. Something still felt off as he he unlocked the door, and as the door swung open Willy had never felt more… anything. Every negative emotion that existed washed through him rapidly.

Shawn, his boyfriend, his love, his life, his drive, was… kissing someone else. Or, someone else was kissing him, but in any case Shawn seemed to enjoy it. It didn’t matter. It hurt. He cleared his throat, face red. The two who hadn’t noticed him, broke away from each other, looking up at him.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Willy said, making sure to not look at the floor, despite how much he didn’t want to see, and betray Shawn. It was obvious he found someone better. It didn’t feel like he was saying those words. It didn’t feel like this was happening to him. But he knew it was. “You left some designs for the new line at work, Sh- Mr. Flynn.”

“And who’s this?” the stranger asked with a grin, and Willy could tell he was handsome. He didn’t care. Well, he was glad for Shawn, but all he could register was a buzzing. “And ‘Mr. Flynn’? How proper!”

“A co-worker,” Willy responded emotionlessly with a weak smile. Shawn looked like he had been struck. Willy felt like someone removed him from his body and he was watching this happen from above. “Are you coming in to work tomorrow, Mr. Flynn?”

Shawn opened his mouth, but he couldn’t answer, not even if the words would come, because, Willy had placed down the papers on the counter and left. Guilt cascaded into him from behind the dam he had built up to prevent it, but the main support was removed. God… Willy had walked in on him… the worst possible outcome had happened.

“Odd one, ain’t he?” his partner commented with a smirk. He pushed Shawn to the wall. “Now, where were we?”

“Look, Phelix, I don’t think I’m up to this anymore,” Shawn admitted, trying to keep his distress out of his tone. Phelix frowned, but it wasn’t an upset frown, but a thoughtful one. “I’m sorr-“

“Don’t be, Jack,” Phelix waved his excuses away with his hand. He sat on the couch, and Shawn followed, and immediately dropped his head into his hands, green hair weaving through his fingers. Phelix snapped to get his attention. “I’ve known you since college. Shawn, you could’ve told me you were in a relationship.”

“I know,” he replied miserably. “But I wasn’t sure how you’d take it, as we’ve been friends with ‘benefits’ for years now. What did I do!? I screwed up, and now I feel fe*king awful.”

“You should,” Phelix rebuked him, hitting the back of his head. “Now he’s awaiting the dreaded breakup, or he’ll breakup with you. Pick your poison.”

“Yer not helping, Phe,” Shawn unhappily remarked. His phone buzzed. He prayed it wasn’t from Willy. He let out a sigh of relief and frustration. “Joey wants us all back at the studio. Some late night meeting. Henry wants it some other time… nope nevermind, it’s happening in fifteen minutes… great.”

“I’ll give you a lift part of the way there, but I suggest you try to make up with your man,” Phelix offered and advised. “Maybe give him a gift.”

“You’re right,” Shawn agreed. Then he grinned. “For once.”

Phelix smacked him with a pillow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willy clenched his hands, digging his nails into his skin, feeling the tingling pain. His breath was harsh and rapid. He shut his eyes tightly, calling an Uber. This was happening, but it didn’t feel like it. His stomach throbbed. The Uber arrived, and he slipped into the back. There was music playing softly. He heard himself say “Joey Drew Studios.” He didn’t know why, but it was a good thing he did, as the next minute he got a text from the company group chat to go there, anyways. But why would he have gone at all? Probably because he didn’t want to go home. Possibly to drown out his thoughts through work. He didn’t have any thoughts right now, though. Except for seeing Shawn and the other man, in Shawn’s room, and Shawn was touching him, taking off each other’s clo—

“Hey,” the driver stirred, looking at Willy through the rear view with concern. “Are- Are you alright?”

“Hm?” he said, glancing up, glad of the distraction. “I’m fine.”

“Sir… you’re crying.”

Willy touched his cheek. It was wet.

“Huh,” he dumbly stated. “So I am.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” she asked gently, making a turn. “I mean, it’s not like we’ll see each other ever again, I’m out of this town in a day.”

“My boyfriend is cheating on me,” he numbly said. Saying it aloud hurt more than seeing it, it was like a sense of solidifying the fact. “With another guy.”

“Oof,” the driver winced. “I’m so sorry. That hurts.”

“What’s this song?” Willy asked, trying to change the subject. “It sounds familiar, but I just can’t place it.”

“You… don’t want to know.”

“I do.”

“... Mr. Brightside.”

“How typical.”


	2. Open up my eager eyes... ‘Cause I’m Mr. Brightside

Shawn stared at Willy from across the room. Willy stared at him. Joey walked in. Willy pushed passed him, standing right before Shawn. Everyone’s attention swiveled to them. Willy’s eyes were clear, Shawn’s seemed tear filled.

“Shawn… I can’t do this,” Willy almost whimpered. Shawn seemed to choke on his words, but Willy continued. He looked up into Shawn’s eyes, and Shawn could see every tear in high definition. They began to cascade down his cheeks. “I love you! So G-d damned much, it hurts. But this is the price I pay for that love, and when I saw… I always knew… I knew you could find someone better. Someone you deserve. It still hurts, though, it’s killing me! I wish… I wish destiny could’ve been kinder, and that… he would’ve been me.” He sucked in a breath, and bowed his head, taking Shawn’s hand. “But I am forever your servant.”

He kissed Shawn’s hand, his soft, sweet hand, the hand that created so many designs and beautiful art, the hand that often held his own. He locked himself in his internal cage, vowing to never let his heart free again. Some stray tears dripped onto Shawn’s hand. He let go, and with a still down hand, walked toward the silenced and mortified table of his coworkers, Wally and Thomas included. Allison was gripping Susie’s hand in shock, Sammy’s usual smirk had vanished, Norman looked bewildered, Henry seemed surprised and terrified, as did Johnny, Joey, Lacie, Bertrum, Jack, and Grant. Willy did not dare to look at any of them.

“Willy wait!” Shawn desperately called. Willy refused to listen. Shawn racked his brain for something, anything to help him. Then it clicked. “If you’re my servant, I’m your master, and as such, I order you to stop!”

“As you wish, Mr. Flynn,” Willy conceded after freezing. “And may I ask what is it you need?”

“Look at me,” Shawn demanded, trying to keep the pain from his tone, failing horribly. His chest felt constricted from the cold way Willy spoke with him. Willy’s dark ale eyes met his cerulean ones. The pain inside those brown eyes screamed at him. He couldn’t think. “I order you to kiss me.”

Willy stared at him in wonder. He finds someone better, but he tells Willy to kiss him? It didn’t make sense, but Willy would give anything to kiss Shawn over and over. But this was probably a kiss goodbye. Best to make it short, and less painful. He gently pressed his lips to Shawn’s, those lips with such a beautiful smile, and even more precious laugh. And once Shawn felt those lips on his, he needed more. But it was over as soon as it started. His eyes fluttered open to see Willy, a pace away, emotionless on the surface, pain ridden within, waiting for his next order. A flare burst inside of Shawn.

“Like you mean it.”

Willy’s eyes were wide, but he did as he was told, tilting his head to get better access. Shawn felt the heat radiating off his face of embarrassment. He smirked, remembering where they were. He could tell Willy was glad to have his back to the crowd, otherwise he never would have slipped his tongue between Shawn’s lips, a move that surprised even Shawn, sliding it carefully over his love’s teeth. Even though Shawn wasn’t as well read as Willy, he could guess the symbolism. That even if Shawn were to hate him, he would still do absolutely anything for him.

And it was damn hot.

When Willy stepped away, Shawn took his hand.

“I think I won’t be here for this meeting, other things have come up,” he told the dumbfound Joey. “Bye now!”

He led Willy from the room, taking him down the stairs, calling an Uber on the way, then they were out the door, and immediately turned around and wrapped his arms around Willy. Tears dripped into the shorter’s hair. He kissed his forehead, stroking his hair.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, kissing his forehead again. “I am such a moron, I should have explained. Will you let me please, I can’t lose ya, Willy, I love you.”

“And, do you, Mr. Flynn, mean it?”

“Of course I fe*kin’ mean it!” he cried, stamping his foot. “Yer a G-d damn angel, Willy. You thought that I was cheating on you with Phe, and I was, but I don’t love him. We’re- we were, not anymore, we sorted everything out, friends with benefits since college, and he came in today, and started kissing me. I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen until after you came in. I’m so damn sorry. You can have anything you want from me.”

“I… can have anything?” Willy asked. He looked relieved, but skeptical. Shawn nodded energetically. Willy stepped forward, and tapped Shawn on the shoulder, and whispered, “You. You’re everything I want. I’ll forgive you, but not yet.”

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

The Uber came, and thankfully (or unfortunately) it was the same driver. She rose an eyebrow, but smiled with a nod. “Where to?”

Shawn told her his address. He got out first when they arrived, and the driver signed a “good luck” to Willy, who signed a thank you back, before wondering how she knew he knew sign.  
He didn’t have much time to ponder, as Shawn lifted him up carrying him up the stairs. As soon as they were in his home, Shawn glanced around to make sure neither Phelix nor Marke decided to let themselves in, before locking the door lock only he and Willy had the key to.

He kissed Willy, trying to get a sound from him. Nothing. He growled, pushing him to his room, all the while keeping his lips on him. He shoved him onto the bed, and slipped to his knees as Willy righted himself.

“Sha—”

Like a rocket, Shawn shot up and captured Willy’s lips.

“No arguing,” he muttered, and Willy shivered. He returned to his knees slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Willy’s. Willy was trembling, fighting the urge to stop Shawn, but that would be arguing. Shawn undid Willy’s shirt, sliding his hand over his chest. Willy didn’t make a sound, but seemed to stutter. Shawn chuckled, using his other hand to slide up and down Willy’s leg. He cupped his cheek. “Don’t forget to breathe, mhuirnín.” He kissed him again. “I love you.”

Willy remained silent, but Shawn was determined to make him moan. Beg, whine, Willy’s voice was so perfect. There was a pause, no motion, no speaking. And suddenly, Willy pulled Shawn onto him, foregoing his usual courtesy, kissing him like the world was ending. His hands gripped Shawn’s clothing tightly. Shawn licked his lower lip, and Willy instantly opened his mouth. Still, not a sound came from his lips, though Shawn whimpered, tasting the lavender of the darker man’s essence. He groaned when Willy (on purpose, he knew how to turn Shawn into a mess) swallowed with Shawn’s tongue in his mouth. Shawn pulled away, letting out a whimper again. Willy watched, chest heaving, but said nothing. He yanked Shawn up again, as soon as he knew he wouldn’t faint from asphyxiation. He kissed him, and kissed him, but not a sound slipped out. Shawn was growing increasingly frustrated by this. But then it hit him. He knew what Willy loved the most about his physic. He grinned. Willy watched apprehensively. Shawn looked him over, every inch. Then he did something he never tried before —- he laughed, a deep chuckle of a criminal who caught his nemesis. A laugh of dominance, deliberate but unbridled. He was right.

“Oh my G-d, Willy whispered, paralyzed by that laugh. Another similar laugh bubbled out of Shawn, this one with triumph, but still villainous. He slammed Willy back down onto the bed, laughing again from the gasp that escaped Willy as he landed. His mouth was open, panting. Shawn paused, then, letting out an airy chuckle, dove in for an open mouth kiss. And he let out his ultimate weapon —- he laughed inside Willy’s mouth. His resolve broke, his whole body snapping against Shawn’s, limbs shaking. “Ahhh! Mhhh! Please! Ngh, I’m begging you, please! Shaaawwnn!”

“For what?” Shawn asked with a grin, but in awe of how incredible Willy held onto himself even when he was unraveled. “What do you want?”

“You, you, you!” Willy pleaded, his body shaking. “Shawn, I love you!”

This admittance struck Shawn more than any other one. It was one of a plea —- please say you love me too.

“I love you Willy.” Shawn affirmed, and realized he was crying when Willy touched his cheek. The realization made him cry harder, pulling Willy flush against him. Willy pulled him just as tight. “I’m so sorry! I love you, Willy, only you, Willy, and forever you, Willy!”

“Shawn, Shawn, Shawn,” Willy cried, pressing his face onto his neck, letting his tears drop. “You’re everything I need and more, I love you!”

Shawn laid down on his side, pulling Willy closer, whispering promises and dreams. They soon stopped crying, and snuggled together, not letting either go.

They loved each other too much to even dream of it.

  
*bonus*

“Did you get it?” Phelix asked Marke as he climbed down the ledge. Marke, out of breath, pushed back his maroon brown hair and passed him his phone. A picture of Willy and Shawn cuddling was on the screen. Phelix cackled. “This’ll be great to show off at their engagement party.”


End file.
